


In the Aftermath

by AFanGirlNamedGrace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFanGirlNamedGrace/pseuds/AFanGirlNamedGrace
Summary: Two broken souls come together to fix each other, all the while creating a bond that neither thought they would ever find in the other.





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This story will cover Tony and Natasha's relationship between CA:TWS and Avengers:AoU.

He's still recovering (emotionally that is) from the Mandarin when JARVIS informs him of the attack in DC. He's not sure why he takes the car and drives before Happy can stop him, but he thinks it's that whole idea that shared pain brings people together. It's at least a four hour drive so he passes time by listening to the live feed courtesy of JARVIS. 

When he does arrive there is still an hour or so left of her trial, so he waits. She somehow manages to avoid press when she discreetly walks to his car and nonchalantly gets in. They avoid pleasantries and she jumps right to the point. "I spilled every file SHIELD had on the internet," he can hear the distress in her voice. It's almost as if she doesn't fully believe that was the only way to stop Hydra. 

He ignores the urge to pull off the highway and embrace her, but instead assures her she did the right thing. "I had JARVIS pull our files off," this attempted assurance doesn't bring either of them comfort as they both know nothing can be deleted once it's out there. 

They continue the drive in silence until her stomach growls, he immediately feels stupid for not realizing she'd been in court all morning and most likely hadn't eaten since breakfast as it was well past four o'clock now. He pulls off the highway at the next exit and they wind up going through a Wendy's drive thru, she orders a burger and fries while he goes for a spicy chicken sandwich. 

By the time they're done eating it's already dark out so he finds the closest Marriott and books a two room suite for the night. He checks them in while she grabs a water from the vending machine, they simultaneously walk to the elevator which will take them to the third floor.

When they get to the room he holds the door open for her while she carries her duffle bag (he isn't sure why he didn't notice it when she got in his car hours earlier) he's not trying to be a gentleman he tells himself, because why would a woman like her; intelligent, sophisticated, witty, and beautiful want someone like him.

It's in the suite only illuminated by the moon in the early hours of the morning that she climbs into his bed. She's only wearing a pair of shorts and a cotton tank top, her signature crimson red locks straightened and pulled back into a ponytail. The stress of days prior is evident with the dark bags dragging under her eyes, her porcelain skin is rid of any excess makeup. 

A few minutes after she climbed into his bed he wakes up, she can sense his gain of consciousness and rolls her body to face him. "I need to escape for awhile," she whispered and with those six words she breaks his heart. 

He stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to find an appropriate counter "You never once talked about my past, I like that." His underlying offer is received.

She closes her eyes and for a brief moment he thinks she might be reconsidering until she speaks again "Be carful fighting someone else's demons, they might just awaken your own."

"If I got rid of my demons I'd loose my angels too," he replied. Her choice was simple; stay or go. 

"Well we can't have that now can we, I might just have to stay for a while and make sure your demons don't have wings to reach that mighty tower of yours." She smiled in the faint light, his heart skipped a beat (not medically possible but it definitely something along those lines). She pulls his body closer under the white bedding and said so softly "My past is what I've been through, it's not who I am, but it's helped make me who I am today. One thing from my past that's always remained the same is my inability to trust, so for this to work we need to be honest with each other." She said in full seriousness, he understood what she was implying. 

"I can have JARVIS make us copies of each other's files when we get home," he assured her. For a moment he forgot about the world outside, the fact that there anything beyond this room. Beyond this bed. Beyond Them. Her. He took the all to familiar leap and pulled her into him, her head now resting in the crook of his neck and his arms holding her to him as if the world might end it he let go. "If you let me hold you I'll let you into my mind, but I must warn you it's not a very nice place." He whispers in her ear as they close their eyes and drift off into a state of unconsciousness where they felt the security of the other next to them.


End file.
